


《異常な関係—医者と患者》

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 《非正常關係—醫生與病人》ABO設定，醫生真田X病人幸村是一篇車。   真田A X 幸村O預警：R18向。(同人車文難免會有OOC的地方，這點也請諒解。)
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	《異常な関係—医者と患者》

《異常な関係—医者と患者》

《非正常關係—醫生與病人》  
ABO設定，醫生真田X病人幸村  
是一篇車。 真田A X 幸村O  
預警：R18向。  
(同人車文難免會有OOC的地方，這點也請諒解。)

“氣象廳29日發佈低溫預報，日本大多數地區未來兩周氣溫偏低，多地恐迎再降雪……”  
看著電視上的新聞，幸村忍不禁搓動雙手，感歎道：“看來神奈川又要下雪了。”說罷，幸村看了一眼客廳墻上的掛鐘，時針指向12點。  
“真田還沒回來麼……”幸村拉了拉自己披在肩上的外套，然後站起身看著掛鐘。  
“咔吧。”鑰匙轉動門鎖的聲音。

“嗯？幸村。”真田很意外，這個點了幸村居然還沒去睡覺。  
“你回…咳…”幸村立馬手握拳貼著嘴唇，“咳，你回來了。真田。”幸村強惹著咳嗽笑著看著自己的Alpha。  
真田在玄關換鞋後，走到客廳，對幸村說：“幸村，冷的話就把外套穿上吧。在冬天感冒不是很好。”真田作為一名醫生，一見自家伴侶咳嗽就免不了會職業病。  
“沒事的。我沒有感冒。現在很晚了，你去洗個澡吧。”  
真田擔心幸村會冷，便問：“暖氣會不會開太小了。”真田脫下大衣，先到衛生間洗手。  
“你覺得冷麼？”幸村跟隨這真田到了衛生間，他站在衛生間門前看著洗手的真田。幸村自己覺得屋內的溫度剛剛好。  
“不。”真田用乾毛巾擦乾手後，用手背貼上了幸村的額頭。  
當真田把手伸到幸村額頭時，幸村習慣性地閉上雙眼，不過感受到的只有真田冰冷的手溫。  
“……”真田將手放下來後，於幸村對視。幸村也看著真田，二人沒有說話。  
真田打破了尷尬，開口道：“你發燒了，幸村。”  
“發燒？”幸村懷疑地摸了摸自己的額頭，然後回答：“我並沒有發燒。”  
真田直接用手貼了一下幸村的臉，然後放下手，說：“臉是熱的。”  
“是因為你的信息素讓我整個身體變熱的吧。”幸村面無表情地用手推了一下真田結實的胸膛，然後轉身走向客廳。  
作為醫生，真田其實可以向幸村解釋自己的信息素在對方發燒的時候是不會有影響的。但真田並沒有這樣做，他將衛生間的燈關掉，然後回臥室。

“嗯？你不去洗澡嗎？”幸村看到真田時有些驚訝，因為他以為真田已經去洗澡了。  
“量一下體溫吧。”真田拿出了體溫計。  
幸村剛張口準備說話，真田便打斷了：“五分鐘，我剛剛測了。我的體溫是正常的。”  
幸村無奈地笑了笑，“你是怕我不願意量體溫？作為醫生的家屬我肯定會配合的。”  
“你現在是病人。”用手背測幸村額頭的時候，真田就認為幸村是發燒了。  
“真田你明明是整形科(骨科) 醫生吧。”雖然幸村嘴上是這麼吐槽自家Alpha,但還是願意配合真田。  
幸村坐在沙發上，把披在肩上的外套放一旁，然後雙手提了一下自己穿的毛衣，用左手抓住右手的袖口，然後縮胳膊。真田看著幸村右胸露出乳頭，雖然只是一眼，馬上幸村的毛衣就蓋下去了，他將體溫計遞給幸村。幸村接過了體溫計，將體溫計放到腋下。  
“你不先洗個澡麼？明明工作了那麼晚。”  
“看你量完體溫再去也不遲。”真田將幸村的外套蓋到幸村的腿上。“其實你可以早點睡的。不需要等我那麼晚。”真田坐在旁邊的沙發上，看著幸村。  
幸村看著電視機播出的內容，回答：“只是碰巧睡不著而已。”  
真田看了一眼電視上的內容，皺了皺眉：“最近關東地區都會降溫的，你更要注意。不要著涼。”  
幸村歎了口氣，反駁道：“真田，我知道你的意思。但我真的覺得我沒有發燒。”  
真田拿起放在桌上的遙控器，將電視機關掉。“幸村，先回房間吧。”  
“嗯。時間也晚了，我們回房間吧。”幸村夾緊了在腋下的體溫計，然後跟真田一起回臥室。

In 臥室  
“今晚手術前我就跟你電話說了，你可以直接睡覺，不用等我。”  
“啊啊…我知道。”幸村雖然很嘴上態度很敷衍，但他並不想一個人先睡。

雖然幸村以前認為自己分化為Omega後會認為Omega和Alpha的結合與標記對於Omega不會有太大問題，至少在發情期上自己的Alpha可以完全幫上自己。但是自從與真田結婚，幸村才意識到自己錯了，他有些太小看自己，以及Omega這個身份，婚後幸村才明白自己對於真田的信息素有多麼在意。無論是真田回家後是否有沾上其他Omega的氣味，還是沒有，幸村都會選擇等真田晚上回家才一起入睡。因為自家Alpha回來後會給自己帶來安全感，幸村也會很放鬆。  
雖然自己學生時代剛分化為Omega時幸村會很抗拒自己的身份，但隨著時間的推移幸村也接受了自己Omega的身份，先不要說什麼國家優待並重視Omega出行的保護法和對於Omega的福利了，幸村覺得這些不重要。和真田在一起，就很幸福。

“幸村，明天我休息。我陪你去醫院看看吧。”  
“你已經篤定我發燒了嗎？”  
“你的額頭很燙。”真田點點頭。  
“我並沒有感覺到我額頭很燙，真的。而且你帶我去醫院我覺得只會讓你的同事認為我是來孕檢的。而且，我記得真田你明天是調休吧。難得的休息日又去醫院麼？”幸村看著臥室的墻壁，面無表情地回答道。  
真田看着躺着床上的幸村被子虽然盖着身体但是並沒有完全盖上，真田拉了下被子让幸村的双脚也被覆盖住。“等會看體溫計幾度就知道了。”現在在真田的眼中，幸村只是一位在量體溫的病人。

過了五分鐘後，幸村拿出了夾在腋下的體溫計。他看了一眼，然後將體溫計拿給真田。  
真田接過體溫計，看了上面的數字“36.5℃”。真田有些不相信，他甩了甩體溫計，然後用手再次貼上了幸村的額頭。  
這一次真田的手溫沒有回家時的冰冷，是溫暖的。  
“你還好嗎？幸村。”真田上下打量自己的Omega,他懷疑幸村身體發燙的原因可能是發情期。  
“真田，我很好。我沒有任何身體的問題。我沒有感冒，也沒有發燒。”幸村有一些不耐煩了，語氣不是很好。  
“好吧。”最終真田還是妥協，把體溫計放回醫藥箱。  
幸村拿起放在床頭櫃的手機，按了下手機屏，他看著按亮的手機屏說：“時間也不早了，你去洗澡吧。我先睡了。”  
真田點點頭，對幸村說晚安後便去裡浴室。  
幸村將手機關掉，脫掉了毛衣，換上了睡衣。他將毛衣疊好放到一旁，才把床頭燈關掉。

當真田洗完澡出來後，他輕手輕腳地回到臥室。他看著幸村側身背向自己一邊，猜測幸村已經睡著了。於是真田坐到了床邊，打開床頭燈。真田準備用手機充電器給手機充電的時候。睡在另一頭的幸村突然開口道：“真田，我睡不著。”  
“……”真田以為幸村睡著了，結果幸村突然開口嚇了真田一跳。雖然被嚇到，但真田現在拿著充電線的手因為拿手術刀的職業習慣並沒有顫抖，真田鬆了口氣然後將充電器電線插上手機插口。  
真田確認了一眼手機正常充電後，才躺上床。  
躺下後，真田朝這幸村那面，看著幸村的背。真田默默向幸村伸手，想去觸碰幸村的脖頸。當真田就要伸手夠到時，幸村翻身轉過來。  
“……”二人四目相對無言。  
“你幹什麼？”  
“測一下你體溫。”真田說的是實話，但面對幸村的質問，真田有些底氣不足。  
“那就來吧，真田醫生(真田せんせい)。”幸村很配合地轉身過去。  
“在家裡你不用這樣稱呼我。”真田不太習慣幸村這樣稱呼自己，他將手伸到幸村的後脖頸用手背貼著脖頸感受幸村的體溫。  
幸村的身體背對著真田，雖然房間漆黑但幸村睜著眼看著對面的衣櫃，說：“你明明現在把我當成病人吧，真田。”  
真田覺得幸村確實沒有體溫異常，準備抽回手卻聽見幸村這樣回答。真田用大拇指輕輕按了一下幸村的後脖頸才抽回手，問：“你在賭氣？”  
“沒有啊，我沒有賭氣。真田，我不是小孩子。”幸村轉過身，靠著枕頭看著真田。  
“幸村，你的發情期是不是來了？”真田現在只想驗證幸村今天的身體正不正常，前面量了體溫也沒問題，所以真田選擇直接詢問幸村。  
幸村歎了一口氣，回答：“真田，你今天晚上要跟我的身體過不去嗎？”  
“不，幸村。只是想為了你的身體著想。”真田的回答非常直接。  
幸村有時候真的無法跟自己一根筋的Alpha交流，這不是AO之間的性別歧視，而是有時候真田對自己的保護慾好像放在了別的地方。而且有時候幸村感覺自己好像不是跟Alpha身份的真田在一起生活，而是不存在AO之間性別關係的醫生與病人那樣生活。  
幸村挪了挪床上自己的位置，幸村的身體現在緊貼真田。“真田，你聽好。我的身體一切正常。”幸村說完話的時候，能感受到真田的鼻息。  
幸村說完後本想翻身不看真田的，結果真田卻用手按住了幸村的背。  
“……”二人就這樣緊貼的身子，沒有說話，也沒有任何行動，幸村只聽見真田的鼻子發出的呼氣聲。

“ね(Ne)真田，你現在睡得著嗎？”  
真田想起了剛才幸村對自己說睡不著，真田以為幸村只是失眠，所以回答：“我還不困。”  
“是嗎，看來我們都失眠了啊…”幸村的頭靠著真田的胸，因為冬天，兩人互相倚靠著躺在床上，幸村覺得很溫暖。  
真田擔心被子沒有蓋全幸村的後背怕他受涼，便提了一下被子。  
“真田。”  
“嗯？”  
“作為醫生，你可以幫我檢查一下身體嗎？”幸村的手伸向了真田結實的胸肌。  
“你要再測一下體溫嗎？”真田覺得是體溫計的問題，本想起身卻被幸村拉住。

真田見幸村坐起身，便問：“怎麼了？”  
“我睡不著，可能是身體有問題，醫生(せんせい)你幫我檢查一下可以嗎？”說著，幸村開始解自己睡衣的釦子。  
“……”真田看著解睡衣釦子的幸村，愣了一下還是決定去醫藥箱拿體溫計給幸村，畢竟幸村都脫衣服了。  
“幸村，你……”真田突然反應過來幸村脫衣服的意思，他很驚訝。  
幸村看著一臉驚訝的真田，高興地笑了笑：“我還以為醫生你還是會去取體溫計呢。”幸村很欣慰，至少自家Alpha真的沒有木訥到要以醫生對病人的身份幫自己去拿體溫計。  
“幸村，你發情了？”真田覺得很奇怪，自己也沒有感受到幸村發情期時那股企圖沖破整個房間到自己房子外的那股好聞的信息素。  
“好吧，自己的Alpha還是很木。要是真田是警察會不會聰明點？至少不會以醫生對病人的態度對自己吧……”幸村突然突發奇想。  
“我沒有發情，真田你做不做？”幸村直接打開天窗說亮話向真田說明。  
真田思考了一下，回答：“為了你的身體著想，睡覺吧，幸村。”說完真田還拉了拉被子。“這幾天會降溫的，把睡衣穿好。”  
“……”幸村看著眼前自己的Alpha,他真的懷疑自己當初為什麼選擇跟真田結婚，明明小時候真田也沒有那麼執著於自己的健康吧？難道說是因為學醫才變成這樣的麼？也不對啊，白石和忍足都是Alpha,也同樣是醫生，也沒有像真田這個狀態吧？

幸村非常無語，他摸了摸後頸，那個屬於真田給自己的標記。“跟自己的幼馴染結婚是對的嗎？”幸村今天有些懷疑人生。  
當幸村放下手時，真田從背後環住幸村。“檢查身體是需要一步一步來的。”真田把頭埋到了幸村的後頸。  
真田的頭髮蹭著幸村覺得有些癢，幸村突然覺得真田像隻大型犬趴在自己身上。  
幸村本以為真田向以往做愛前輕輕咬一下自己後頸的標記，然而真田並沒有這麼做。  
真田抬起頭後用手輕輕按了一下幸村後頸處的標記，說：“你沒有發情，你今天的身體狀況怎麼樣？”  
“……”幸村忍無可忍，他拿起枕頭往真田身上砸。

“真田，你已經下班了。不要用醫生詢問病人的口氣和我說話。”本來幸村以為今晚會和真田來一場性愛，但是真田腦子裡似乎現在就想著作為醫生的本職。雖然說關心自己的身體這一點讓自己很高興，但是這樣的“醫診問詢”完全會讓自己失去一個準備和Alpha交合的好心情。  
“抱歉，幸村。”真田直接用手抓住了剛剛幸村要砸向自己的枕頭，他一手拿著枕頭一邊問：“你需要把衣服穿上……會好一點？”真田本來又習慣性地用醫生的語氣，看了一眼似乎在生氣的幸村，於是真田改口了。  
幸村無奈地歎了一口氣，他又一次懷疑真田做醫生是對的嗎？幸村知道，真田做醫生也是爺爺弦右衛門的意思，畢竟爺爺也是從事醫生，所以真田才選擇了這條道路。“聽說作為職業醫生和伴侶會有不一樣的性愛，我看也沒有啊……”幸村換了一個坐姿，盤腿坐在床上，手肘撐著膝蓋用手托着下巴觀察著面前作為醫生的伴侶。  
這時，真田突然起身下床。  
“去哪？”幸村問。  
“幸村，你等我一下。”真田本來已經走到臥室門口，又轉頭看向睡衣釦子都解開的幸村。“不穿好衣服的話，就把被子蓋好吧。”說完真田打開臥室門，便出去了。  
“如果日本所有的醫生都像真田這樣稱職，那麼白色巨塔怎麼會崩塌呢？”幸村知道真田關心自己，擔心自己真的會生病，於是他還是扣上了睡衣的釦子。

“……”看見真田回來後，幸村就愣住了。  
“你從哪裡拿的聽診器？”  
“書房。”真田回答。  
“是嗎……”幸村知道臥室放醫藥箱，但並不知道真田還有在書房放了聽診器。幸村覺得真是不可置信，自己也有打掃過書房，但完全沒看到聽診器。幸村看著真田真田脖子上掛著的聽診器發愣：“聽診器估計被真田放到書房裡的某個地方了吧，但真田明明是整形科醫生。算了。自己應該理解真田的，畢竟整形科醫生也是醫生。”  
“就測一次。”真田坐到了床邊。  
幸村思考了一下，掀開被子，然後朝著真田坐的床邊挪了一下位置。  
“明明真田你是整形科醫……”幸村還沒把“醫生”這個詞說完整，真田就直接上手將自己睡衣釦子又解開了，當聽診器冰冷的金屬聽頭觸碰到幸村的胸前時，幸村都不敢喘大氣。“已經好久沒有被這樣用聽診器聽心跳聲了，似乎最近一次…應該還是中學時住院的時候吧？”在幸村還在回憶自己是什麼時候被測過心跳聲的時候，真田已經取下了聽診器。  
“結束了？”幸村覺得自己剛剛只是晃神了一會，居然那麼快就結束了。  
“嗯。”真田點點頭。  
“這樣啊…所以，我的身體有問題嗎？”幸村的雙手放到背後壓著床鋪，看真田的眼神充滿自信。  
“抱歉，是我多想了。”真田向幸村道歉。  
“真田，我能理解你作為醫生對家人身體的慎重，但是你好像並沒有用聽診器聽出來我的心在想什麼。”說著，幸村用手按著自己胸口。  
“……”真田本來想反駁幸村聽診器聽人的心跳並不是測謊儀讀心術，並不能聽見人心中所想，但真田只是默默點了一下頭，然後問：“既然沒問題了，那準備睡覺吧。”說著，真田走到床頭按亮自己的手機看了一眼時間然後回答：“時間已經很晚了。”  
“是啊，時間已經很晚了。”幸村點了點頭。  
真田沒明白幸村的意思，以為他不想做了。“你不做了？”真田沒經過大腦思考就直接把心裡想說的話說了出來。  
“……”幸村只是回應了真田一個微笑。  
“我都可以。”幸村看了一眼臥室的衣櫃，繼續說道：“要說實話麼？”  
真田遲疑了一下，然後還是向幸村點一下頭。  
幸村拍了拍床，示意真田不用先著急把聽診器帶回書房。  
真田將聽診器掛到脖子上，然後坐到床上。幸村則爬出被窩，跪坐在床上看著真田。  
“怎麼了？”真田覺得今天的幸村有些一反常態，身體狀況也很正常，也並沒有發情，倒是變得有些主動了。  
“其實我剛剛以為你要放棄了。沒想到你還是堅持想檢查我的身體。既然這樣，就把我當成病人，來一次全身檢查吧？”說著，幸村將睡衣褪去了一半。  
真田看著幸村白皙的雙肩愣了一下。  
“不做嗎？”幸村反問道。  
“嗯。做。”真田回答  
“那不然換一點新的？”  
“什麼意思？”真田不理解幸村說的話。  
“嗯……換個說法就是，我們換一點情趣的方式做愛吧？”幸村回答。  
真田很驚訝：“我們之間的性愛難道不夠情趣嗎？”  
幸村思考了一下，回答：“如果受發情期的熱潮影響，我們的做愛或許會情趣一些吧。我們平時的性愛也不會很平靜，真田你不要多想。”幸村笑著拍了拍真田的大腿。  
見幸村並沒有說自己性器官有問題，真田放心地點了一下頭。  
“怎麼說呢，我覺得我們之間的性愛也算激烈。所以我們換一種方式吧。”  
雖然真田作為Alpha是性愛的上位者，但是他願意聽幸村的話並採取別的方式，只要是太過分的玩法，真田都能接受。真田點點頭，問：“幸村，你想用什麼姿勢？”  
“不，並不是姿勢的問題。”說完，幸村故作嚴肅地問：“真田你知道角色扮演麼？”  
真田回答：“知道。”雖然真田的回答是“知道”，但是在真田的印象中“角色扮演”只是扮裝遊戲，這還是他從醫院的後輩切原那裡知道的。  
幸村見真田知道“角色扮演”的意思欣慰地看著真田笑了笑：“所以，你扮演醫生，我扮演病人吧。”  
真田的本職就是醫生，但幸村突然說讓自己扮演“醫生”倒是讓真田有些手足無措了。  
幸村覺得真田一臉為難的樣子，就說：“如果覺得勉強就不要了吧。”  
“……”這句話倒是激起了真田的雄心壯志，他握住了幸村的手，眼神堅定地看著幸村說：“就這樣試試吧。”  
幸村對於真田的反應有些意外，從自己對真田的了解，幸村都能想象得到真田可能會說“我的本職就是醫生為什麼還要讓我扮演”之類的話，沒想到真田反而比自己還有幹勁。“難道說真田這樣有幹勁是因為平時與自己的性愛真的太平淡了嗎？”幸村覺得是不是該反省一下自己在性愛時會習慣用騎乘式了。幸村左思右想覺得“確實不應該……姿勢太枯燥的話Alpha也會有意見吧？”

“幸村，我該怎麼做？”  
真田的話語打斷了幸村的神遊，幸村對著真田眨了眨眼，他的大腦似乎還在當機狀態中。“額，就像你平時對待病人那樣？”其實幸村也是第一次和真田玩這種“角色扮演PLAY”他自己也不太熟悉該如何扮演一名醫生，畢竟幸村的職業並不是醫生。  
“幸村，我是一名整形科醫生。”真田有些無奈地看著臥室周圍，這裡連拍片的X光機都沒有，更別說給病人看片了。  
幸村手握拳輕輕碰上鼻子思考著：“整形科不是能正骨麼？你不然做做樣子？”   
“……”這時幸村才注意到剛剛的聽診器。

“對了，真田。不如用聽診器聽我的心跳聲吧？”  
真田皺了皺眉，他擔心天氣緣故自己和幸村今晚做愛結束後就會雙雙感冒。  
“真田，猶豫不決可不像你啊。”  
“……”被幸村言語一激，真田也管不了那麼多了，雖然沒有扮演過醫生，但自己的本職就是醫生。雖然真田拿著聽診器要用聽頭靠近幸村的胸部，但是心裡依然舉棋不定，是應該聽幸村的話把他當做“病人”還是自己的伴侶，這是一個問題。  
真田選擇了後者，幸村的身體沒有任何狀況下真田是不會把幸村當做病人的。  
幸村看真田帶著聽診器，而聽頭就要快靠近自己的胸時，幸村下意識地低了一下頭，然後身體向後傾。真田也趁這個時候幫幸村的背後墊了塊枕頭。  
“謝謝。”幸村下意識地進入到“病人”的角色，連感謝都是用敬語對真田說。  
“往後靠。”真田示意幸村靠著枕頭。  
幸村聽話地向後靠住枕頭，就像所有聽醫生話的病人那樣。  
“現在要怎麼做？”真田有些迷茫地用聽診器聽頭貼著幸村的胸。  
幸村又一次感受到這冰涼的金屬質感聽頭，小幅度地扭了一下身子，雙手伸起手肘靠著柔軟的枕頭。幸村閉上眼思考了一下，然後睜開眼回答：“稍微用聽頭觸碰一下我的乳頭吧？”  
真田雖然覺得現在的醫患的角色扮演似乎有點反轉，但是他依舊聽幸村的話並照做了，因為對於這種“性愛角色扮演”真田完全不了解。  
“幸村，你是從哪裡知道這些的？”在用聽診器聽頭觸碰刺激幸村的乳頭時，真田不禁發出疑問。  
“你真想知道嗎？”幸村低頭笑了一下，然後才抬頭看著真田，而真田的注意力都在幸村胸前的兩點乳頭上。幸村笑著看著手法僵硬的真田，回答：“電影裡看見的。”  
“……”真田停住手上的動作，抬眼看著幸村。真田很在意這個問題：“什麼電影？”  
幸村挑了挑眉，“你說呢？”  
“幸村，關於這種影片……”真田右手用聽診器聽頭輕輕按著幸村左邊的乳頭，而左手已經開始上手用左手大拇指畫圈刺激幸村的右乳頭。  
“嗯……”幸村皺了下眉，他感受到了癢意：“你說。”  
“你連這種影片都不給自己的Alpha看嗎？”  
或許是因為被真田刺激乳頭而感受到癢意，又或許是真田說的話讓幸村感覺到了真田濃濃的醋意，幸村不禁笑出聲：“我也只是偶然看到的。只看到了前戲的部分。”  
“向醫生說謊可不是好事。”真田並沒有用聽診器聽頭去聽幸村的心跳，依舊用聽頭觸碰著幸村的乳頭。  
見真田進入角色，幸村覺得這個場面還挺有趣的。幸村也開始進入角色演起來：“那麼，醫生，下班後要和我一起觀看影片嗎？”  
“你還真有？”真田很詫異幸村居然真的在家裡放了這樣的碟片。  
“嗯。”幸村用半開玩笑半認真的語氣回答：“也是借的。過幾天就要換回去了。”  
“你找不二借的？”  
“嗯？為什麼想到不二。”幸村驚訝地眨了眨眼。  
“可能你們關係太好了。”雖然真田的回答很不自信，但是他並沒有對幸村說謊，當幸村說碟片是找人藉的後，真田腦子裡浮現的便是不二的身影。  
“嘛，不是找不二借的。他就算看這種東西也不會告訴我吧。”幸村覺得維持著一個姿勢已經很久了，身體有些酸，於是他小幅度地扭了一下腰。  
“那是誰？”真田很好奇到底是誰借幸村看這種碟片。  
“是一個你認識的Omega。只能說那麼多了，不然以後別人就不會借我了。說出來就不夠義氣了。”幸村回答。  
從幸村的話語，真田能猜出這位Omega一定是幸村的朋友，但是究竟是哪位朋友借給幸村看工口光碟，真田毫無頭緒。  
以這種“醫患關係”進行的角色扮演的性愛，讓真田有一些分心。真田雖然沒有手抖，但是他看著靠著枕頭的幸村腰板挺直，雙手向後靠並撐著床。不得不說，幸村沒有全部將衣服褪去而露出肩和胸脯，還有因為真田用聽診器聽頭去刺激幸村乳頭而挺立的樣子，確實像那位幸村所喜歡的畫家之一—葛飾北齋所畫的春宮圖。

“真田，你可以換一個位置，不要一直動我的乳頭了。”幸村覺得雙手都舉酸了於是他動了一下肩膀，並把手放下來。  
“那接下來要怎麼做？”真田問。  
“嗯……醫生您是不是應該給我做一個全身檢查？”幸村握住了真田的左手腕，並指引著真田摸自己的腹部，並漸漸下移……  
真田的眼神也隨著幸村的指引而往幸村的下身看，雖然幸村現在還穿著睡褲，但是真田已經明了應該怎麼給“病人”幸村做全身檢查了。  
真田草草地用聽診器聽頭對著幸村的乳頭畫了個圈，然後便繼續用聽診器聽頭深入幸村胸部以下的地方。  
幸村感受到冰涼的聽診器聽頭觸碰著自己的肌膚，一點一點地從胸部“滑落”到自己的腹部。隨著聽診器聽頭的深入“檢查”，幸村也換了一個姿勢，他的頭靠著枕頭，而身體屬於平躺狀態。雖然枕頭墊高了但自己現在並不是平躺，而是類似於滑梯的斜面。  
或許是因為真田本職是醫生的關係，真田沒有很不耐煩，他真的在用聽診器聽頭輕輕觸碰按壓幸村的腹部。“明明是性愛的角色扮演，為什麼覺得真田一直很認真呢？”幸村躺著看著真田認真專注的用聽診器聽頭按壓自己的腹肌，雖然說自己平日也有鍛煉，但卻沒有真田的身體強壯。幸村雖然理解個人體質都會有不同，但是真田作為醫生平日裡那麼忙為什麼身材還比自己好呢？或許是AO之間的差別，但是作為真田的Omega,幸村也一覽無余地看過真田的身體，“真田完全有資格去參加健美比賽。”幸村在心裡這麼想。

終於，真田把“魔爪”伸入幸村的睡褲中。他不再使用聽診器，而是把聽診器掛在脖子上。在幸村的注視下，真田慢慢地脫下幸村的睡褲。  
“真田醫生，後面先來吧。”幸村翻了一個身，但是他並沒有把睡衣脫下來。真田也不介意這個，半裸的幸村確實很有美感。  
真田將聽診器取下，放到床頭櫃上。“現在的檢查，完全由我一人接手。”真田說道。  
幸村轉頭看了真田一眼，他知道真田說的意思，就是不再使用聽診器了。幸村非常理解，畢竟聽診器確實不能太伸入一些隱私部位，就算是情趣也應該有個度，更何況真田還是醫生呢。雖然幸村不曉得整形科醫生是否需要用上聽診器，但是真田比自己更有權力使用聽診器，畢竟現在自己是一個“病人”。  
真田看著半褪著睡衣的幸村，他摸了下幸村的後背，又用大拇指輕輕按了按幸村的蝴蝶骨。真田輕輕拍了一下幸村的背，然後拿了一個枕頭。幸村也配合地起身讓真田把真田墊到自己的肚子下。真田又移了一下位置，雖然沒有跨坐在幸村身上，但是他跪在幸村旁邊，然後用手從上到下撫摸著幸村光滑的後背。真田只是撫摸了幾次幸村冰涼的背，卻聽見了幸村的喘氣聲。  
“癢？”真田問。  
“沒什麼，感覺有點熱。”幸村回答。  
雖然幸村並沒有在發情期，但是真田感受到房間裡幸村散發的信息素，蜂蜜漬檸檬的氣味。  
真田也感受到幸村的身體在發熱，於是他不在用自己的大手撫摸幸村的後背。真田右手支撐著床，左手則伸出食指觸摸幸村的股溝。先是輕輕撫摸股溝，然後再用食指伸入幸村的內褲中。真田還不忘自己現在在與幸村進行“性愛角色扮演”還對幸村說：“我會認真的檢查你的身體的。”  
真田用食指指深入了幸村屬於Omega的私處，拇指還按著幸村右邊的臀肉企圖讓自己的手指更加深入。  
“哈…哈……”幸村的喘息聲越來越大，他也忍不住伸手阻止真田再用手指繼續攪動自己的私處。真田見幸村不想再繼續讓自己擴張，便停下了動作抽出了手指。抽出手指時，手指上的觸感還有因為擴張後穴而留下的濕感，但真田不在意這些。真田脫下衣服褲子，並從內褲解放出在褲襠裡挺立已久的“兄弟”。  
真田並沒有直接扛槍直入，現在他只想脫去幸村的睡衣和內褲。在性慾戰勝理智後，真田是不會有什麼“朦朧半裸美感”的視覺感官的。他現在唯一想做的就是在性愛上征服自己的Omega。  
幸村也感受到了真田的信息素黑烏龍茶的味道，平時真田的信息素輕聞會感受到苦淡的茶澀味，而現在是濃郁的茶香。  
真田有些粗暴地褪去幸村穿的睡衣，從脫衣上幸村感覺到真田逐漸被性慾沖上頭腦。真田拍了拍幸村的右手臂，從平時的性愛習慣幸村知道，真田希望自己側身對著他。  
真田將放在幸村身下的枕頭取開，然後讓幸村側著身。側身而躺的幸村雙腿併攏，而就在幾秒鐘後，真田就握住了幸村右腳腳腕並讓幸村轉回了正躺的狀態。真田先讓幸村的右腳靠在自己肩上，然後自己再用左手抓住幸村的右腿。真田的右手則握住自己的陰莖，自己的陰莖早已挺立，真田看著平躺的幸村擼動了幾下已經發燙的柱身，便趁此“攻入城門”進入了屬於Omega的陰道穴口。  
“嗚！…”真田陰莖的進入讓幸村有點猝不及防，但他咬著牙，扭動著身體在這種痛並刺激的快感下，內穴接下了屬於真田的器物。  
“呼，呼……”幸村又開始喘氣，看著自己的小腹起伏著。  
“幸村，你的呼吸很急促啊。”真田看著面色潮紅的幸村說道。  
“醫生，這就是你給我檢查身體後批下的藥方嗎？請你…再…好好地檢查一下！唔！”幸村說話的語氣顫抖，因為他感受到了真田的陰莖在頂著自己。  
“唔，唔！…”幸村將右手放到額頭上，他有些疲累地瞇著眼。  
而真田並沒有打算就此讓“病人”結束治療，他的陰莖奮力抽插讓幸村的身體也一齊地在床上顛起來。  
“真田！…真田！”幸村不禁放聲叫出真田的名字。幸村感受到自己的內穴被真田頂撞的快感，因為身體的顫動，他顫抖著將左手伸向真田。  
聽到幸村叫自己的名字，真田也握住了幸村的手。“幸村，還記得我們在進行角色扮演嗎？”真田的動作逐漸慢了下來。  
幸村用力握住真田的手，他忍不住想閉上眼睛希望能“包容”真田炙熱的長槍，“真田…醫……生！”幸村咬著牙叫出了這個稱呼。  
因為真田的抽插，幸村就像失去水的魚兒張開嘴呼吸，從真田的角度看，幸村偶爾還會因為痛覺忍不禁的翻一個白眼。真田停了一下動作，然後身子向前一挺。“唔！”幸村睜大雙眼，他感受到了一股熱流要通往自己的子宮甬道裡。而幸村自己也忍受不了，他的右手擼著自己的陰莖希望自己射出來。  
隨著自己手擼的動作，精液從龜頭慢慢擠出然後倒向平躺著的幸村的小腹上。真田的陰莖也從幸村的陰穴裡抽出。“呼……”幸村有些失神地看著天花板，不知道為什麼幸村覺得這次性愛雖然後續還是和以往一樣，但卻比平時累多了。或許是因為自己好久沒和真田做所以身體有些支持不住真田了吧……幸村發愣著看著天花板。  
正當幸村看著天花板發呆時，真田俯身親吻了幸村的鎖骨，隨後是幸村突出的喉結，真田閉著眼親吻著幸村的下顎，再慢慢向上遊走，最後親吻上幸村的嘴唇。幸村也配合著搖了一下頭，然後雙手摟上真田的脖子，舌與舌之間的相交讓真田與幸村忘記自我，臥室內傳出嘖嘖的親吻聲，以及一屋子飄散著屬於真田與幸村的信息素交融著。

事後，真田和幸村躺著床上，二人靠著枕頭互相看著彼此。幸村忍不住摸了摸真田的臉龐，又用手撫摸真田的耳朵再慢慢往下移輕輕捏了一下真田的耳垂。  
“結束了嗎？”真田突然開口問道。  
“嗯？什麼。”幸村還沒明白真田說的話。  
“醫生和病人。角色扮演。”真田用手摸了摸幸村的後背。  
“沒玩夠麼？”幸村慢慢挪動位置，將頭貼向真田的胸前。  
“不，受夠了。”真田回答。  
“看來你很不擅長以自己的職業進行角色扮演啊。”幸村本想抬頭看一下真田的表情，雖然真田說“受夠了”的時候幸村感覺他語氣平淡，但還是忍不住好奇想去看真田是什麼表情。幸村覺得真田那樣說話很有趣，但是他抬頭時卻嗑到了真田的下顎。  
“抱歉……”  
真田不知道幸村是在為今晚不一樣的性愛體驗道歉還是在為剛剛幸村的頭撞到自己的下顎而道歉，但真田什麼都沒說，只是伸手摸了摸幸村的後頸，那個屬於自己的標記。  
“明天我調班輪休。幸村，那盤光盤可以一起看麼？”  
“你還在想著那個光盤啊。”幸村知道真田的性格，他對於在意的事會一直保持不屈不撓的態度。  
“我只是想看看光盤裡的醫生究竟是如何調教病人的。”真田回答。  
幸村用力地用手拍了一下真田的胸：“你是在嘴硬嗎？真田。”  
真田的嘴角上揚，他笑這回答：“但是我的目的是和你一起看。這才是本質。”  
“你是擔心我之前看的時候被工口光碟裡壯碩身材的Alpha吸引嗎？真田。”  
“你要再來一輪嗎？幸村。明天沒有上班，我可以奉陪。對於檢查病人的身體，作為醫生我不會鬆懈的。”  
幸村被真田的話逗笑了，他笑著用手捏了一下真田的手臂肌肉：“真田，你開始威脅我了啊。你膽子不小啊。”  
……

二人又在床上打鬧一會，才平靜下來。  
“幸村，我還是很在意那個問題。”  
“什麼？”  
“到底是誰借你工口光盤的。”今晚和幸村的性事都結束了，真田也沒想到到底會是誰借給幸村看工口光盤。  
“說了是你認識的Omega了。慢慢想吧。”幸村閉上眼，像安慰小孩一樣輕輕拍了拍真田的背。  
“晚安，我親愛的真田醫生。”  
“晚安，幸村。”真田也漸漸習慣了幸村這樣叫自己，他摟上了幸村的背，一起相擁而睡。

【END】

不是很重要的結語：關於文章題目，其實是想說明SY二人的關係並不是真正的醫生與病人的角色，而是一場即興的情趣PLAY。雖然真田在文中設定是真正的醫生，但是在“情趣角色扮演”當中也只是原封設定又做了一回醫生而已。所以是非正常的“醫生”與“病人”。

至於真田為什麼當醫生，我個人夾雜了一點私設。真田的爺爺也是一名很優秀的骨科醫生，幸村中學時生過病就讓真田有想做醫生的想法。所以真田才會選擇進入白骨累累的白色之塔(醫院)。

文裡出現的“白色巨塔”一詞其實是玩了一下日劇《白色巨塔》的梗。白骨累累，堆積成塔。而日本醫院就被代表著權威的白色巨塔。感興趣的可以去看一下這部日劇。為什麼會玩白色巨塔的梗也是因為真田在這裡的設定是醫生，雖然是骨科醫生，但也是一位職業醫生(笑)

至於SY的ABO信息素也順便說明一下。真田的信息素是黑烏龍茶的味道，初飲，或者不怎麼飲茶的人會覺得黑烏龍茶沒有別的烏龍茶那樣有味道，會覺得苦、澀不好喝。但是喝習慣了倒是會有一種苦盡甘來的感覺。為什麼用黑烏龍茶的原因有兩個，一是，原作中真田的絕招“黑龍X重斬。”二是，真田硬朗的外表下有一顆溫柔愛著伴侶的心，因此覺得飲用黑烏龍茶的時的味覺會“苦盡甘來”也可以表達真田對別人，以及幸村的不同吧。 幸村的信息素是蜂蜜漬檸檬。其實也可以把這個當做蜂蜜檸檬水，或者沾上蜂蜜的檸檬切片。為什麼用蜂蜜檸檬並不是因為幸村的性格，而是因為RB的官方劇情裡有說明幸村對酸性食物不會很反感(其實對哪種食物反感都沒所謂的，幸村有滅五感的技能)而RB幸村的其中一張卡面也有幸村吃檸檬的劇情。當然，當時品嘗檸檬片的幸村並沒有添加蜂蜜，原汁原味地吃下了酸檸檬片。當時白石還在幸村旁邊吐槽“要是加點蜂蜜會味道更好。”一旁地不二則表示自己還是對酸的食物不太對付。那段劇情讓我印象深刻(所以孕期篇也寫了幸村可以面無表情吃檸檬的劇情)。當然，SY兩人的信息素都是飲品，會比較對稱合適嘛(笑)

感謝你觀看我的文章，以上


End file.
